Political Parties of Falleentium
Since the time of the Falleen Republic and until today the political life has been filled with political parties that have "fought" for power and fame. These are some of them. ''' '''Also see the list of federal political parties in Falleentium. List of Political Parties This list includes old and new political parties. The most prominent parties are listed. The Right Party Founder: Herbert A. Hippauf''' Founded:' 98AER ' Ideology:' Conservatism' Status:' Dissolved' History:' The Right Party was founded to protect and safeguard the rich bourgeois class. The party is one of the oldest parties, which have been around for the longest time. The party was dissolved in 293AER during the first rebellion. The Federal Party '''Founder:' Wilbert F. G. Thodore''' Founded:' 100AER ' Ideology:' Liberalism' Status:' Dissolved' History:' The Federal Party was created two years after Falleentium's creation, and was founded to uphold the federal government, and create a just society with equal civil rights. The party was dissolved in 381AER when the Senate was abolished. The Royal Party '''Founder:' Helmuth D. J. K. Karlson''' Founded: 3BER Ideology:' Reactionary' Status:' Dissolved' History': N/A The Separatist Party '''Founder: '''Aaron C. Magner & Kasper Flankz' Founded: 121AER Ideology:' Liberal Conservatism' Status:' Banned' History': The Separatist Party was created after the Tarbar War, and was a party that wanted the Federal Republic for dissolved. The party was banned in 212AER. The Workers' Party '''Founder:' Jonathan R. Grecar''' Founded: 285AER Ideology:' Social Liberalism' Status:' Dissolved' History: The party was formed as the industrialization progressed, but never got much support, but remained in politics until the abolition of the Senate. The Imperial Party A national conservative party, which are great supporters of the imperial structure and the Falleen Empire. A typical conservative party, with many traditions in culture, religion, family, economy and military. Sometimes called under the nickname: "The Emperor's Party". The Party runs in State elections in almost every States, as well as the Colonies. The National Party '''Founder: Conlord Vestulte I''' Founded: 488AER Ideology:' Nationalism' Status:' Dissolved' History: The party were in power between 492-496AER, and between 21May500-502AER. The Falleen Imperial Party '''Founder: N/A''' Founded: 498AER Ideology: Imperialism & Nationalism Status:' Active' History:' The party were in power between 502-503AER, with Benjamin Nicholas as the leader. The party holds great power in the local state governments. The Conservative-Reactionary Party '''Founder:' Dane Marcellus Founded: 465AER Ideology: Conservatism and Reactionism Status: Dissolved in Falleentium in 488AER, reformed in Apari in 490AER to the Conservative Party History: The Conservative-Reactionary Party was founded in 465AER by Dane Marcellus who was an Aparian nobleman and high ranked army officer. The party was founded to represent the interests of the Conservatives and Reactionaries in Falleentium. The party is most notable for the increasing of Vinther II's power, the formation of the Absolute Monarchy and to be the leading group in the single-party government time. The Liberal-Conservative Party of the Falleen Empire/The Nationalist Party of Falleentium Founder: Eduard Guequierre''' Founded: 470AER/500AER '''Status: Dissolved The party is most known for its role in the Great Civil War, when the party's chairman and former Consul Eduard Guequierre, declared himself supreme leader, and initiated a brief period of dictatorship. The Progressive and Security Party Status: '''Dissolved Falleentium Independence Party '''Status: '''Dissolved The Liberal-Conservative Party of Falleentium '''Status: '''Dissolved In the elections of 505AER, registered Guequierre Joseph, brother of the former self-proclaimed leader, to the general election, with the party the Liberal-Conservative Party of Falleentium. Joseph won the election. The Three States Party '''Founder: '''Klaus Jüdler '''Founded: '''468AER '''Idelogy: Social-Liberalism Status: 'Inactive The Three States Party was founded in 468AER by the social-liberalist Klaus Jüdler. The party started out as an association for the social-liberals. The party/association was located in the three original states of the Falleen Federation, but after Apari left in 488AER it was only located in Darpartryo and Tapanuo though the party/association kept its name. In 505AER the association got a new leader, Heinrich Motzfeldt, who decided to get directly involved in politics. The Three States Party recieved strong support and obtained over 22% of the votes. The party must notable act was the formation of the Department of National Security and it's fight against the HSO. In 509AER the party went inactive in direct politics and the leader, Heinrich Motzfeldt, formed the Falleen Social-Liberal Party with his brother, Viggo Motzfeldt. The Darparian-Aparian Reunification Party Victor Ventus ran for election in 505AER with DARP, with the goals of uniting Apari with the rest of the Federation, as well as creating a centralized nation. The party did not manage to get into government, but got a quarter of the seats in the parliament. The Falleen Democratic Coalition Party A socialist party founded by Sofia Fredriksson after the Great War, and aims to create social equality as well as create favorable conditions for education. The party is a very much against too much money for the military, and strives to create international partnerships to ensure peace. Have a relatively good influence in the local state governments, but have not managed to get into the government yet. The Progressive Party of Falleentium '''Status: '''Dissolved The Progressive Party of Falleentium was founded in Late 507AER, Its preccedesor was the Nationalist-Liberal Party of Falleentium. The Nationalist-Liberal Party of Falleentium was very...Small with only 5,7% The First time it run and 7,5 the last time, Then their Chairman Decided to Create a new Party, the Progressive Party of Falleentium. The PPF run in the elections of 508 AER Getting 36,3% of the Popular vote ! Making it the biggest Party in the Parliement! It didn't got into the Government but ruled the Opposition. ''"I Lost Indeed, but i won Too" Pronounced by General Filippos after the Announcement that the Party wouldn't be in the governement. The Centre Party of Falleentium (later the Democratic Movement of Falleentium) '''Status: '''Dissolved The Falleen Social Liberal Party '''Status: '''Dissolved Founded in 509AER by the two brothers Heinrich and Viggo Motzfeldt. In 511AER it becomes the Falleen Social Party, after the party joined together with the Democratic Faith Falleen Party. The Democratic Faith Falleen Party '''Founded: 509AER , by Strike Head Quarters: former Head Quarters in Dellenport Status: '''Dissolved Was part of Government in 509AER. In 511AER becomes Falleen Social Party, after joining a Union with the FSLP. The Falleen Social Party was led by Heinrich Motzfeldt and with Karl Nivalt as Secretary. The Falleen Social Party '''Founded: '''511AER '''Preceded By: '''The Falleen Social Liberal Party, Democratic Faith Falleen Party '''Head Quarters: '''Stratia, Dellenport '''Ideology: '''Socialism, anti-militarism, democratic, social-capitalism '''Status: '''Dissolved The Moderate Conservatives '''Status: '''Dissolved Falleentiums Minorities Party/Fallentiums Equality Party '''Founded: June 5th, 509AER Preceded By: None, Fallentiums Equality Party preceeded by Falleentium Minorities Party Headquarters: FEP Hq, Corinth Daparytor. Ideology: Centre-Right, Secularist, Anti-Military, Pro-Civil Rights, Free Market Capitalism(Laizze~Fair), Pro-Monarchy, Social Liberal. Status: Inactive Founded by a disgruntled Duke David Jack Rye, after he was kicked out of the military, the FMP/FEP, have always been anti military, which also explains there wish for a major cut in the armed forces of Falleentium. The leadership has since been taken over by the charismatic woman, Harriet Harman, and they are as of 535 AER working together with the FPP coalition government as a supporting Party. The party has since gone inactive. The Federal Expansionist Party of Falleentium Founder: Leopold Hess I Founded: 508AER Ideology: Conservativism, Expansionism, Federalism, Imperialism, Colonialism Status: Dissolved History: A conservative party founded by Leopold Hess I, aimed at expansion and Federalism. It went defunct after two terms. The Falleen Peoples Party Founded: May 22nd, 514AER Preceded By: The National Party, The Liberal-Conservative Party Headquarters: Baronial Mansion, Port Collinger City. Ideology: Centre-Right, Secularist, Pro-Military, Pro-Civil Rights, Free Market Capitalism(Laizze~Fair), Pro-Monarchy, Liberal-Conservatism. Status: Dissolved The FPP was formed during a time when the Empire lacked any proper Right-wing parties, and won its very first election, forming a coalition with the NCP and FMP. However, they have since dropped behind, with mainly Liberal and Socialist parties gaining the power. In the most recent elections(525AER), Party leader Leopold Hess II decided to take the party more left, changing to be a Center-Right party, and try to work across-the-isle with the Socio-Liberal parties they had previously opposed. However, by 530, the Political Situation had changed, and the FPP took the Right-Wing stance against major Leftist Governments like the SCP Government in the late 520s, and the Labour Government of 534-536. The FPP, at the time renamed the FLCP, managed to get into Government first in 530, and then again in 536, each time being a leading Right-wing party. The National Social Conservative Party (later the National Conservative Party) Founded by: Ludwig August Valdemar Ideology: Nationalism, Social Conservatism, Free Trade, Interventionalism, Secularism, Limited Citizenship, Jingoism Status: '''Dissolved Nationalist Socialist Party of Falleentium '''Status: '''Dissolved Veld and Federal States Independence Party '''Status: '''Dissolved Falleen Democratic Party '''Status: '''Dissolved Falleen Communist Party '''Status: '''Active The closest we in Falleentium comes to a combined communist movement. The party is of course in favor of a communist ideology and structure. The Federal Liberal Party (formerly Civic Platform) '''Status: '''Active The Social-Democrat Party '''Status: '''Dissolved The Conservative and Unionist Party '''Status: '''Dissolved The Progressive Bloc '''Status: '''Dissolved The Alliance of Progressive Conservatives '''Founder: James Von Branch''' Founded:' 539AER' Ideology:' Progressive Conservatism, Libertarianism' Status:' Dissolved' History:' The Alliance of Progressive Conservatives was founded in the Falleen colony of Osten Helkar, winning 15 seats and 13% of the vote. A short time later James Von Branch decided to run the party in the 539AER Parliamentary elections, securing 1% of the vote and 13 seats. Falleen Fascist Party '''Status: '''Active A stereotypical Fascist movement that believes believe in strong family values, working for a living and abhore welfare and those that reside upon it. They believe that people need to work for a living and pay taxes to support the state. They support a more autocratic form of Government, believe strongly in the Centralistion of power and support a strong and modern military. The New Labour Party '''Status: '''Dissolved The United Koalition of Imperialist Parties '''Status: '''Active From 852AER the Conservative & Imperialist Party. The Falleen Nationalist Party '''Status: '''Dissolved Progressive Labour Party '''Status: '''Dissolved The People Democrats '''Status: '''Active A typical center party that can go both to the right and left. A party which sometimes can be seen as the intellectual elite's party. The Conservative-Monarchist Party of Falleentium '''Status: '''Dissolved Falleen Federation Alliance '''Status: '''Dissolved Democratic Labour Party (formerly Socialist Party) '''Founder:' Willy Brandt''' Founded:' 564AER '''Ideology:' Democratic socialism, social democracy, protectionism, non-interventionism, left-wing populism, socialism. Status: '''Active '''History: '''The Democratic Labour Party, formerly known as the Socialist Party and often simply called Labour, was founded by former physician and local councillor in Hastiga -- Mr. Willy Brandt and HMP Sigmar Gabriel. The party was funded as a protest movement against the decaying neo-liberal "left" that had ruled Falleen politics for the past two decades. Falangist Party '''Status: '''Dissolved Coalition of Conservative Unionists (formerly Falleentium Conservative and Reform Party) '''Founder: Herman Van Rompuy''' ' '''Founded:' 569AER Ideology: Conservatism; Economic Liberalism; One-nation Conservatism; Falleen Unionism Status: '''Active '''History: '''Set up in 569AER. Competed as FCRP in two successive elections before rebranding as the CCU and getting rid of some of its more hardcore social conservative ideas. ' New Falleen Federation Alliance '''Status: '''Dissolved Popular Republican Movement '''Founder:' Stuart Ponsonby''' ' '''Founded:' 570AER Ideology: Radical Centrism, protectionism, non-interventionism, social tolerance Status: '''Active '''History: '''Founded in 570 by Stuart Ponsonby and Jeff Sessions, the party contested the subsequent 571AER Federal Election and participated in a grand coalition government with UKIP and the Socialist Party as a result of that election. In its second election in 575, PRM became the third-largest federal party and aligned itself with the Socialist Party and New Progressives to form a pragmatic leftist government. National Socialist Union '''Status: '''Inactive Federal Conservative Union '''Status: '''Inactive United Left Coalition '''Founder: '''Alberto Garzón ' '''Founded: '''572AER '''Ideology: '''Social Democracy, Democratic Socialism, Falleen Unionism, Communism, Republicanism, Environmentalism '''Status: '''Active '''History: '''Founded by Alberto Garzón, a young Communist protester and members of his protest movement in 572AER. Garzón's main objectives are to: unite Falleentium and, end corruption and separate the state from religion. New Progressives '''Founder:' Maximillian Hess Status: '''Active '''History: Formed as a spiritual successor to the once-dominant Progressive Labour Party Faithful Falleen Distributist Party Founder: Joe Donnelly''' ' '''Founded: '''577AER '''Ideology:' Christian Democracy, Traditionalism, Chestertonian Distributism 'Status: '''Active '''History: '''Founded in 577AER by farmer Joe Donnelly, acclaimed artist Bob Ross, and radio producer Raymond Arroyo, the FFDP has yet to participate in an election, due to the war with the Red Federation. Even so, the Party has garnered decent support for a new political entity, and has remained active on the political scene and in social services. United Falleen Imperial Democrats '''Status: '''Active - - ''All those ideologies and ideas need as many political parties. ''- Unknown Aparian poet'' Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions Category:List of Falleentium's Governments Category:The Imperial Constitution